What We Didn't Know
by matchstick Hurricane
Summary: We decided to tell everyone, just without all the details. Because this was important to us and it probably was important to them too, if they knew. We needed this reality check because that's how far away from being heroes we actually were if we couldn't even save one of our own. Well of course except Ojiro.


I just got into thinking a lot of the emotional problems that Tooru's quirk might end up giving her but then decided to do this in another's point of view because I guess that would be easier to swallow. And in this case I chose Jirou because i figured they must've gotten decently close after the sports festival considering. Set around after the current mess of trouble they're in.

In any case, enjoy :)

Update: Just editing around fixing weird sentences nothing changed

Implied pairings but I guess most of them you could view as friendship or even classmates taking care of each other

Disclaimer: I would add something witty here but I feel like it will only make make more upset of not owning my hero academia

* * *

 _There's something I should probably tell you_

Yesterday was when Tooru decided to finally tell us about what she's been doing since the beginning of the year. Since when came to class that first day.

 _Sometimes when I'm made to realize what exactly my quirk is I ... I get upset ... to the point where I just cry wherever I may be_

She always seemed happy to me, but I guess because you can't actually see her, her own voice became her mask. While she just sat there accepting it and crying about how she can't change it.

 _I really like cute clothes and makeup and things like that, ya know ... but it's also about how I wanted - no I craved eye contact, or even to make funny faces and sometimes ..._

 _I just realize I can't do something so normal when others can_

It felt like utter shit to hear this, when half the year had already gone by and we didn't know. So now here we are standing in front of our class. Well the five of us girls were at least.

 _I just wanted to tell you because I already talked to Ojiro and he said some things I really needed to hear without even having to explain much. And he suggested that I tell you guys about it to get it off my chest for good_

The worst part was she didn't tell him that last bit.

 _I really wanted to die before that, he saved me_

Standing here, the point of view of our class is really different. You have dozens of eyes staring at you and these ones were curious as to why we were lined up in the front of the class in the first place.

 _Being invisible was more of a punishment to me than anything else_

We were grateful that's all.

 _He changed that_

Momo took a step-in front of our makeshift lineup her head tilted down a bit but eyes staring straight at Ojiro who sat in the front right in the middle

"As our Vice -President I feel like I have failed . . . as a classmate and a friend, I know I have. I prided myself on being able to help each of you out and instead all that I had done was blind myself from listening to what people can't clearly put into words. Where I should've been able to listen without needing those words."

At this point her eyes were pooling with tears she tilts her head to the side. "But even so, you were able to see weren't you and you did something to change everything, thank you so much Ojiro!" She exclaims bowing down and then burying her face in her hands.

She was pulled back by Uraraka and Mina. As Tsuyu starts to speak up from where she already stood at the side of the podium.

"I always say what's on my mind, you all already know that... but when I heard everything I couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing at all, I took for granted everything that I had and didn't do anything when I could of." Tears stream down her face while she's smiling. "But Ojiro, I'm so happy that while everyone in class was ignorant you were able to do something that meant everything in that moment."

The rest of the class was looking at each other confused staring holes into Ojiro's back, wondering why this was happening.

Mina moves around to stand next to Tsuyu holding her hand. She was already crying at this point. "Thank you so much Ojiro for bringing her back to us!" Screeching out with her eyes scrunched up.

At this point I realize our class must think she's probably here standing with us as well and nobody other than Ojiro knows she's not.

Uraraka who's holding Momo now by herself against the blackboard speaks up. "We are so grateful Ojiro, really." She smiles a bit. "I don't know if I should be jealous for not being there or angry for the same reason." Crying out she squeezes Momo tighter in her arms.

I'm standing near Tooru's desk she's probably crying right now as well, not expecting anything like this from us and our teacher Mr. Aizawa is actually wide awake and paying attention.

I take a look at her.

 _Do you think it matters if I wear this cute dress it might just look like it's on some mannequin?_

I can't tell what she's thinking though.

 _Hey, if I just stopped wearing clothes for a week do you think everyone will just forget about me? Hahaha,that'd be funny, huh?_

How many times has she tried to find an answer. How many times did I fail her without realizing it. How many others have failed her too.

"...I... " My voice cracks, I attempt to clear my throat and try again, everyone was staring. "I could have done more." I whisper out but the class was so silent that I know that they heard me for sure. Definitely knowing how I meant it. "I could've done more than the others when it counted, but I didn't and I regret that ... but I think because it's you it had gotten the best outcome in every possible scenario and because of that," My eyes well up with tears, I try not to let them fall. "b-because of that Ojiro, no matter what anyone else may say to me or say about you, you're a hero to me."

She asked me.

She asked me, didn't she and I knew something wasn't right. And yet I couldn't even say anything when she needed something - anything from me.

Continuing, "To me you're more of a hero than anyone else." I declared, because really what could have anyone else done.

He saved her and for that I'm forever in his debt, we all are.

Eventually he speaks up.

"Guys I appreciate what you've said but I didn't do anything that deserved such words. If I were to rewind and do that again I probably would have said the wrong thing. It wasn't really me it was all of her own strength." He states nonchalantly, so sure of himself. As if what he did was minuscule.

The other girls staring at me, hoping I'd be the one who takes on the responsibility of responding to him. I wasn't sure how to explain the absolute mess this could've been.

"If you hadn't been there . . . I'd hate myself and everything else for the inevitable outcome that would have happened " I deadpan, hoping this got the point across.

His eyes narrow, his hands, which were on the desk, and jaw are clenched tightly, he was staring off in space contemplating the words I said.

He tears start running fast down his face, his eyes slowly turning red as he quickly stands up from his seat pushing his chair back. Everyone in class leans back from this aggressive action.

He goes to her seat, near where I am standing by Mr. Aizawa's desk.

He pulls her gently out of her seat and drags their bodies down the wall, hugging her to his chest, knees up but spread open to have room for her to sit there, his head aligned to the wall looking up to the ceiling.

He was still crying.

No doubt from the noises she was making that she was too.

"Ojiro," She whispers to him, his hand around her waist and on the back of her head, pulling her closer to himself, her hands gripping at the middle of his shirt. His tail curling around them.

I glance back at the class where the other girls now are crying harder. Some of the other guys are tearing up but still look like they have no idea why everyone is crying and are confused about Ojiro's change in attitude.

I could tell people like Todoroki, Bakugou and Tokoyami were able to figure out the gist of it, at least right now. From the way that they were looking at this giant scene they might've figured it out a bit earlier.

Mr. Aizawa finally stood up from his seat and made the first move, after a while of us just staring at the two of them. He goes up to them and pats the two of them on their shoulders and pulls out a blue blanket.

"It's for emergencies whenever my sleeping bag goes missing," He mutters and wraps it around the two of them.

Now standing up, from my position I could see him send the two a small smile and he moves silently back to his desk./p

Bakugou, who other than myself is the closest to them, stands and walks to the door his back to the class he angrily says, "Why the fucking hell are you watching them, get some lives dumbasses," and then leaves through the door.

I see Uraraka who is smiling when she realizes he's trying to be polite in his own explosive way about giving them privacy, quickly follows behind him.

Soon a bunch of them follow Bakugou's lead.

Midoriya went to Tsuyu first instead and helped her walk through the class door heading out. Kirishima actually picks Mina up, because she was curled in a ball on the floor, probably realizing that there were signs and we all missed them. Todoroki was trying to talk Momo into walking and leaving Ojiro with Tooru. Walking her out when she agreed.

Kaminari came up to me, scratching the back of his head "You gonna be okay?" And I couldn't help but stare at him when he asked such a simple question. I stared at him for a while, he looked confused about all the things we said today, it probably didn't make much sense to him.

I couldn't help but think that if no one had found out about Tooru, today would have been completely different than any other day. Than what had actually happened.

I took a deep breath, grabbed his hand that was hanging at his side and pulled him through the door out of the classroom. "Yeah, it'll be fine," I muttered under my breath.

Before we left I heard Mr. Aizawa say something to Tooru and Ojiro, who were now the only people in class, "On behalf of the rest of the staff and myself I'm sorry for failing at doing my job, but thank you for doing it for me," he pauses "You'll be an amazing hero I'm sure."

* * *

"We reached the common room in our dorm, where everyone else was waiting sitting down. Waiting for the aftermath of this explosion we threw at everyone.

It was awkward to say the least, Mineta wasn't perving on the girls and Midoriya wasn't mumbling, Iida wasn't bossing us around and Sero, Kirishima and Kaminari weren't off joking or pissing Bakugou off.

Everyone other than Ojiro and Tooru, was here but they weren't moving or saying anything. Just sitting and waiting for our friends to come back.

The door opened and everyone jumped up. I turned and looked near the entrance hoping they came in. Instead it was All Might who came in sluggish and sat down near us.

"So, how was your day guys," Looking at a few of us while waiting for an answer.

"I'm not really sure, any of us really know" Midoriya told his mentor and idol.

All might's eyebrow rose at that response. "What do you mean, young Midoriya?"

"Well, we're just worried is all" Iida stepped in to respond.

"Worried? Worried about what exactly?"

At this point, instead of beating around the bush Shoji got straight to the point "Ojiro and Tooru haven't returned back that's all." Not wanting to delve too deep into other people's live and problems.

All Might looked at him now "Ojiro and Tooru?" He turned his head towards the entrance "Well, they're right behind me, no need to worry they weren't lost or anything I'm sure." He said chuckling to himself.

And sure, enough when we raced towards the entrance to open the door they were both there smiling at us all.

Tooru had one of her arms gripping Ojiro's arm while waving at us with her other one. Ojiro's arm that wasn't taken hostage was outstretched in an attempt to reach for the door knob, that's now away against the wall. Smiling lightly, they head inside together past all of us, bringing everyone back down from their high, everyone is so loud asking them all kinds of questions about what happened.

Momo, Tsuyu, Mina and Uraraka were apologizing for the seen they made and were worried that they were mad about sharing their thoughts on what happened. The others were yelling out questions relating to the scene or whether they were both alright depending on the final outcome. And then I could hear Aoyama and Mineta asking if they were now a couple and if Ojiro would get some.

But thanks to my quirk I was able to hear the whisper of words they sent to our class among the chaos.

 _Thank you_


End file.
